


Sammy The Friendly Ghost

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Ghost Sam, Loving Brothers, One Shot, ghost - Freeform, sam haunts dean, supernatural creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Sam dies but less than a month later he pops back up as a Ghost to haunt Dean. Luckily, he's a friendly ghost.





	

Dean sighed when he felt the temperature of his motel room drop suddenly. He didn't bother to take his eyes off the grainy, old TV set though. He'd become familiar enough with the sensation over the last 10 months l 

"Why are you still here?" Dean murmured with a roll of his eyes. It was a question he posed frequently. 

Sam crossed his arms and huffed a sigh, "Unfinished business?" He mocked, staring daggers into the side of Dean's face. 

The older brother glanced across at his sibling, who'd been dead for a year, floating an inch above the couch cushions, "And your unfinished business is to bug me 24/7?" 

Sam shrugged his long-dead shoulders, "Who else is going to do all the research?" 

Dean shot him a scowl and threw a shoe which passed straight through the mirage of the younger Hunter. 

Sam crossed his arms again and huffed again, "You know I hate it when you make things pass through me. It makes me shiver." 

"You know I hate it when you bug me and make my room cold but yet you're still here. We can't always get what we want in this world." 

They both knew Dean was exaggerating as he'd always been a melodramatic diva with a soft spot for his baby brother. He would have never even considered salt and burning Sam's bones and personal items if it hadn't been for the ghost himself pushing the matter. He'd been devastated when Sam had been killed and grieved for a month solid until the ghost popped up as though nothing had happened. 

Secretly, he thanked God for Sam's return despite his brother being partly translucent and floating around. At least he wasn't a vengeful spirit but Sam really was too kind hearted to ever truly haunt someone. If they compared him to spirits they'd previously hunted then Sam was a poor excuse for a ghost. 

It was their responsibility to remove Sam's kind from earth and they were each aware of this but somehow they kept detouring whenever they decided to find answers. Or, some other case, which required both their expertise, would conveniently fall into their laps. It happened repeatedly over the last few months and it was becoming increasingly likely that they'd never get around to it. 

It had been 10 relatively happy months with less arguments than before as Sam would go strop in the liminal for a few hours instead of them having to confront their emotions. However, they knew this tranquility couldn't last forever and Sam would eventually have to pass over to the spirit world whether they liked it or not. If not he might become stuck in this world and deteriorate into a violent spirit that would harm and kill people. 

But, they knew they still had some time to just enjoy being brothers and being, at least in a semi way, alive.


End file.
